harrypotterrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Silenus Cauldwell
Silenus Cauldwell (b 27th October, 1877) later known as Erebus Dedworth was a pure-blood wizard turned vampire. He was the first and only son of Emeric and Delphaine Cauldwell. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1889, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw where he remained until he graduated in 1896. Soon after his graduation Silenus began a 3 year long journey which would take him across the known wizarding world in search of more knowledge of the fields of magic. Between 1991 - 1992 he was offered a position at Hogwarts which he happily took, though his career teaching at the lustrous academy would be short when he is accused and framed by a Voldemort possessed Quirinus Quirrell in the murder of a first year Muggle-born student, who had wanted the position for himself in the hopes of gaining more knowledge on the Philosopher's Stone. However the plan did not go off as well as Voldemort-Quirrell would have hoped. With the support of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, an investigation went underway to uncover the truth. Fearing their ill deeds would be uncovered Voldemort ordered Quirinus Quirrell to poison Silenus which he did successfully. Distraught and confused by his failing health Silenus fled Hogwarts, which only strengthened the evidence built up against him. Unable to cure his ailment himself he instead sought out other, radical solutions outside the boundaries any wizard was allowed to take. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Framed and Transformation Midnight King Offer of life Physical appearance Personality In his first year at Hogwarts Silenus was an arrogant, spiteful bully who enjoyed the attention he got for being the son of two famous Aurors. He believed himself superior to most people because of his families pure-blood lineage as well as his families social standing. He behaved cruelly to Muggle-born, so-called blood traitors and other non magic folk. However, after meeting Albus Dumbledore and later being bested in both fields of study and the use of magic Silenus changed. His opinion and how he interacted with non pure-bloods changed drastically to the point he actually attained friends who were of Muggle-born lineage. At this time he began to view all beings who could possess and wield magic as superior and better then that of ordinary muggles. Magical abilities and skills Magic is truth in its purist form - ''Silenus Cauldwell * '''Magical Mastery: '''Erebus was considered to be a dangerous Dark Wizard. He proved himself capable of holding his own against a wand-less Albus Dumbledore, easily deflecting the weakened headmaster's spells when he infiltrated Hogwarts to confront his friend. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. A young Silenus utilised magic without the use of a wand at age 7. He was able to communicate with animals and move objects without touching them. After his second year at Hogwarts he was considered nothing more or less than a gifted student. He returned to the school years later and was selected as a possible candidate to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration, both complex and difficult field of magic. * '''Transfiguration': Silenus was a possible candidate to become Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher, showing that he had a high level of skill just to be considered for such a position. As a vampire Erebus appeared to only have improved his skills in utilizing this type of magic, when he demonstrated to a pair of Death Eaters who had breached his castle by transforming a set of medieval swords that lined the walls into a swarm of birds. Understimating his magic the two did not immediately notice their grim situation until it was too late. The birds rushed forward, landing on the pair and effectively impaling them. He also employed suits of armor that would animate themselves should an intruder be discovered in his castle and private chambers at Hogwarts. * Charms: As Lord Erebus he was a master in utilizing charm magic. He could cast a corporeal Patronus charm (in the form of a Bat) but was just as skillful in disarming an opponent and create shields. * Non-verbal magic: Erebus was able to perform human transfiguration and defensive spells non-verbally. * Animagus: Erebus was an unregistered Animagus, which he used to his advantage in avoiding capture from the Ministry of Magic when he was framed and accused of murdering Hogwarts students. He also used this ability to infiltrate Hogwarts; a school known for its security. His animal form was said to appear like a standard fruit bat. * Care for Magical Creatures: After graduating from Hogwarts after his seventh year Silenus traveled the world in search to further his knowledge of magic. While learning new spells were important to him the lifes of living creatures that were touched by magic were just as so. Silenus learned to take care of magical creatures, including some dangerous ones, most notablely a pack of Thestral. He often gathered fresh material and blood samples from these animals for alchemic research and potions making. * Duelling: While not a skill he used often as a student or a vampire Silenus was adept enough at dueling other magical beings to where he could hold his own against his own and defeat his parents, who were Auror. Though they were at this point formerly retired and getting on in years. *'Herbology': The study and care of plant life was an area Silenus never achieved an N.E.W.T nor an O.W.L despite his best attempts. After graduating Silenus spent some time in the Forbidden Forest where a colony of Centaur taught him more about herbs. He was familiar enough with Devil's Snare to line his home's ground with it, as well as some areas inside his castle. *'Potioneer': Erebus was adept enough in creating potions and poisons that he was able to improve and develop his own Wolfsbane potion in the hopes of curing lycanthropy and eventually his undeath. *'Alchemist': Erebus was a student of Alchemy and was able to create a smaller version of a Pensieve that was no longer confined to a stationary, shallow stone basin. Instead he created a locket sized Pensieve, though unlike its bulkier counterpart Erebus' varient could only contain up to 4 memories at a time. *'Occlumens': Silenus was talented in hiding his thoughts and motives enough to have highly experienced wizards and witches second guess themselves. *'Dark Arts': Silenus had a passion for the Dark Arts. He was especially talented with curses and counter curses. After becoming Lord Erebus, Vampire, his skill in the black art increased exponentially and he was soon able to reanimate bodies and cast the Unforgivable Curses. *'Superhuman Strength and Speed': As a Vampire Erebus possessed superhuman level speed and raw physical power. While he mainly relied on magic Silenus did use his superior speed and strength to intimidate others and hunt for blood. *'Hypnosis': An ability commonly used by vampires is the power to manipulate and dominate the minds of the opposite sex with eye contact. *'Hunger': Like all vampires they crave the blood of humans, Erebus is no exception to this. To continue to exist he drinks blood each night. Possessing stronger cravings then any other vampire Erebus originally targeted witches of a pure-blood decent, but later moved to muggles. If one does not drink the blood of a human the cravings become more intense. It starts with a dry throat and then proceeds to grow more grim, eventually the body of the vampire begins to decay. He can impede these urges for a time by transforming himself into a bat. *'Intellectual Mind': Silenus was not only a great wizard, but also possessed a remarkable intellect. Able to guess, hypothesize, and predict a person's actions which put him above that of an average wizard. *'Undeath': As a vampire, Silenus is undead which means he ages at an exceedingly slow rate and he largely immune to most poisons and curing potions/spells. His body does not work like that of a normal human, which allows him to shake off attacks that would cripple and or kill any other being (expect for the piercing of the heart and beheading). Weaknesses Despite his impressive list of abilities and skills, Silenus is not invulnerable. Sun light can directly harm him and turn his skin to ashes. However it does not have to be the sun itself, any beam of intense light that mirrors the sun can bring harm to a vampire. Lumos Solem is one such example that can harm vampires as well as Devil's Snare. Going days without drinking blood can severely weaken a vampire, which can lead to the final death should the vampire's enemies learn of their state. Getting beheaded or piercing of the heart can also end in the final death of a vampire. Garlic serve as a tool to weaken a vampire, while the garlic doesn't harm the vampire directly it can dull the creatures senses making the finishing blow much easier if they are exposed to it in large amounts or for prolonged periods of time. Possessions Wand Silenus' wand was was 11 inches long, made of holly and had an unknown core. The wand was handed down within the Cauldwell family and has never been held by a non pure-blood in the history of the Cauldwell family. A young Silenus first showed off his wand during his first year at Hogwarts where he bragged to his fellow Ravenclaw's that he had received his wand when he was only 8 years old. Pensieve locket The pensieve locket was Silenus' custom Pensieve which he used to hold and contain his most precious of memories he did not wish to forget. The locket is encased in a highly polished silver and shaped of a small pentagon. The center of the pentagon is the most alluring which people notice almost immediately. It was described by everyone who looked into as a constant shifting vortex of intense blue-black, which images (memories) appearing and vanishing in rapid successions. To add a new memory or alter the locket in any way the owner of the locket would have to "unlock" it by reciting a carefully chosen password which could be a word or phrase only the owner would known. After reciting the word the locket would open from either side and reveal its contents, at this point a vail of shifting light would overcome the owner. This is where the user could access the full memory of anything stored within the locket. Silenus Cauldwell's diary Silenus Cauldwell's diary was a blank diary. Its primary purpose was to serve as Silenus' thought and spell journel. It is magically enhanced so that no matter how much one writes in it, no pages are ever filled. And like the locket the full contents of the diary can not be accessed without the uttering of a selected phrase or word. Portkey Eredus possessed a portkey which he used to travel from Hogwarts to his castle and vice versa. He kept the key under heavy guard, protected by traps, spells and curses at all times. Disclaimer I claim no ownership of any kind to the Harry Potter title or any of the characters. This is purely fan made. Category:Vampire Category:Dark Wizard Category:Professor Category:Alchemist Category:Pure-blood Category:Male